An Unlikely Pair
by TheMysticalQ
Summary: Hello, TheMysticalQ here. This story came to me while I was thinking about how different Lucas and Snake are. A cute little image of Lucas sitting on Snake's shoulders popped into my head, and I decided to write a fic for it.


Author's Note: Hello, TheMysticalQ here. This story came to me while I was thinking about how different Lucas and Snake are. A cute little image of Lucas sitting on Snake's shoulders popped into my head, and I decided to write a fic for it. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Vladimir: This chick's too poor to buy a phone for herself, so the chances of her owning Super Smash Bros. Brawl are nonexistent.

TMQ: Hey, it could happen one day!

Vladimir: Yeah, right after I get my own body. On with the fic.

/OO/

Today was a rare and special occasion for the Smashers at Smash Mansion. In honor of it being Red's birthday, the Hands had called off all brawls for the day, and they had organized a parade of Pokémon. Red's Pokémon, the ones used in brawls, even Lucario, Jigglypuff, Palkia, and Dialga were in it! People had come from all over to see the parade, and everyone was having a good time. Everyone except for me.

I crossed my arms and pouted. Somehow, I had gotten separated from Ness, and the only thing I could see was the legs of the crowd. I'm sure that Ness and the other younger Smashers were having the same problem somewhere since we were all around the same height, but knowing that I wasn't alone in my plight didn't make me feel any less, well, alone.

I wish Ness was here. I mean, I know he's here, but I wish he was right here next to me. If I could just see his face, I know that I would feel better. There's just something about Ness that makes me feel so-

"Hey, kid." A gruff-sounding voice came from my left. I turned towards it and tilted my head back to look into the face it had come from, a feeling of fear welling up inside me when I saw that it was Snake. I know Snake is one of the good guys, but that doesn't make him any less scary! He could crush me in a second, so why is he talking to me? Did I make him mad? Oh no, if he's mad at me I might not live to see Ness again! I need to see him so I can-

"Do you want to see the parade or not?"

I blinked, confused at Snake's words. Of course I wanted to see the parade! I nodded my head, still slightly afraid of him.

"Then climb on my shoulders" Snake said, and crouched down to my height.

"W-what!?" I sputtered. There's no way I could do something like that!

"If you climb on my shoulders, you'll be able to see the parade. Now get on."

I bit my lip, nervous. A-are you sure?"

"Would I be offering if I wasn't?"

Well, he had a point there. "O-okay, I'm getting on now." I moved a little closer and stared, unsure of how to begin. Why did this have to be so awkward? I didn't know what to do!

As if sensing my inner turmoil, Snake turned around and said "Here, let me help." Then he picked me up by my middle, causing me to yelp in surprise, and placed me firmly on his shoulders. Holding onto my legs, Snake stood up, making me grab onto his head for balance.

"Lucas, right? I kind of need to see, so if you could just move your hands..."

"Aah! S-sorry!" I quickly shifted my hands to wrap around Snake's neck. "Sorry!"

Snake chuckled. "It's fine. So, how does the parade look up there?"

I took a moment to survey my surroundings, and was stunned into silence. The smaller, lower-level Pokémon were leading the parade, showing off their various moves. The legendaries were at the very back, their flashy attacks attracting a lot of attention from the crowd. Jirachi caught my eye, leaving a trail of stickers behind him as he flew by overhead. One fluttered down to me, and I reached a hand up to catch it, smiling when I saw that it was a sticker of Ness. "This is amazing!" I exclaimed.

Snake turned his head to look up at me and smiled. "I'm glad you're having fun, kid. I know that a fighting tournament isn't exactly your style, so I'm happy that you get to enjoy yourself a little today."

I smiled in response. "Thanks, Snake. You're a really nice guy."

Snake rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just don't go spreading it around. I have a reputation to uphold, got it?"

I giggled. "Sure thing." I continued watching the parade on Snake's shoulders, a huge grin on my face that stayed with me for the rest of the day, my Ness sticker safely tucked away in my pocket.

After the parade was over, I made my way back to my shared room with Ness and Jeff. Jeff was messing around with one of his inventions, and Ness was lying on his stomach in his bed. They both looked up when I entered, though Jeff immediately went back to his invention. Ness scrambled off of his bed and ran over to me, giving me a big hug. "Where were you, Luke!?" Ness yelled. "I couldn't find you all day!"

I blushed faintly, hearing Jeff snicker in the background. "I-I was with S-Snake."

Ness pulled back, looking at me in surprise. "Snake?" Ness asked. "The big scary dude that nearly made Popo pass out when he came out of his box in front of him, that Snake?"

I smiled faintly, remembering the day that Popo met Snake. He had been poking Snake's box, wondering aloud what could be inside, only to fall backwards in shock when Snake emerged. "Yes, that Snake." I answered. "He let me sit on his shoulders so I could see the parade."

Ness was wide-eyed. "Really? Wow, I guess Snake isn't that bad after all."

I smiled to myself. "Yeah...Snake really is a good guy."

_Fin_

Author's Note: So, tell me what you think! Did you like the bit of Ness x Lucas the fic snuck in there? That's right, this fic wrote itself. I am just the humble author that did the actual writing. Anyone feeling the need to post a deviation on dA of Lucas sitting on Snake's shoulders? No? That's cool. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Love you guys!

Oh, and on a side note: I APOLOGIZED! I apologized to BeDaLeaf! I felt terrible about flaming her first and only story a few minutes after I did it, and I sent her a Private Message saying that I felt bad and that what I did was wrong. I have still received no response from her, but I did apologize.


End file.
